The AluRia Killers (CreepyPasta)
by RWBYVaniaMariaTheFaunas
Summary: A little bit of a CreepyPasta that came to mind. What would happen after Nocturne of Recollection? *Please note I was a little new to this.*


**I'm so sorry for not updating my stories! I was at a friend's house for New Years and I ended up spending the night.**

**Anyways, thought I'd write a little something creepy for you guys. Yeah, I KNOW it ain't Halloween, but I wanted to share some of my bf and I's little creepypastas we thought up while roleplaying. (Yeah, I'm a nerd. Problem? :3) Hope you guys like it!**

_January 24, 1800_

_The recent murders of several people in the town caused rumors around the town. Maria Renard, who had disappeared three weeks ago, may be a possible suspect, if she was even alive at the time. Alucard, the man who had last seen her, went to look for her on his own, but he wasn't sure. Maria never came back, so what if she was dead? That could be a likely possibility, but the townsfolk reported seeing a woman in black, with a similar figure to Maria herself, standing outside of the village. This raised suspicion about the strange woman, and Alucard would prove Maria was innocent, or, so he thought..._

As he wandered the dark forest, Alucard couldn't help but feel watched. Then, he saw her. The Woman in Black, as the townsfolk have come to call her.

"Who are you?!" Alucard demanded, but the woman simply...laughed.

"And now, you forget my name so easily," the figure said, her black eyes dripping with blood where her eyes used to be. Could the woman even see him?

"I do not know you," Alucard began. "Whoever you are, leave now and never return."

This made the figure smile. That familiar feeling in Alucard's gut told him to back away, but he did so too late, as the woman approached him, laying the silver blade of a knife upon his neck.

"Do not worry, Alucard," she said. "You will remember my name soon."

Richter Belmont, the older brother of Maria, awoke with a start. He was helping Alucard with finding Maria, and was ordered to stay at the house if Maria ever came by.

"Damn," he sighed. "Another dream. What does it mean?"

Richter opened the window, and as he did so, he saw the female figure from his dream. She was smiling, but in a sinister way.

_"Richter..." _she seemed to call, and Richter felt as if he were hallucinating. What did she want from him?

"Who the hell are you?!" he shouted, as the figure giggled childishly.

"You don't remember me~?" she questioned. Her tone was...inviting. Her black, empty eyes were still bleeding, as he saw in his dream. Her facial expression was seductive, as if attempting to lure him to her. Sadly, this wasn't working.

"Whoever you are, just leave!" Richter shouted. He had a wife, Annette, and his child, Zeira, and he would protect them both, whether or not he lost his life in the process.

The female gave a saddened expression, but then smiled again. "I'll be back tomorrow, Richter sweetie~," she said in the same tone before leaving.

Richter gave a sigh of relief, as he knew she had left for now. Annette, who was still asleep, awoke with a start as she felt Richter sit on the bed.

"Richter?" Annette called, but Richter shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said in a pained voice. "Go back to sleep, Annette."

_**Flashback, Maria's P.O.V.**_

_It had been a long time since I had seen Richter. After the incident with Magnus, he left Alucard and I in the town we were living in alone. I felt alone. After a few weeks, there had been reports of murders in my town, and he had come back to investigate. Right after I had gotten relaxed too. Things were a little strange, but Richter assured me I would be okay. I agreed everything would end soon, and that I would be okay._

_He lied..._

**_Present, Third Person Omniscient_**

Richter fell asleep, and continued the dream...

_Alucard was alone with the woman, who still held the knife to his throat. There was a smile of sick, sadistic pleasure on her face as she took the knife off of his throat, and absently brought the knife to his chest, and stabbed him. Alucard tried to scream, but all that came out was a simple whimper of pain. The woman kept stabbing him repeatedly, with a crazy insane smile on her face. Alucard fell to the ground, coughing up his own blood. The woman held him down and began carving on his face. She made random cuts, and at one point attempted to gouge out his eyes, before being stopped so suddenly by Alucard's grip on her wrists._

_"No," he said. "I remember now..."_

_The female smiled. "Good. Now what is my name?"_

_"Maria..."_

_"Alucard..."_

Richter awoke with a start. He looked out the window and saw Maria there, a small smile on her face. Richter glared, got dressed and ran outside, before everything went black.

_**Later, the same night...**_

Richter slowly regained consciousness as he looked up to the woman in the black dress.

"You...!" he groaned as he tried to give up, feeling a knife wound at his side. What the hell had they done to him?

"Do not move," said the now killer Maria, who was smiling as softly as ever. "You'll only make the pain worse." 

"Where is Annette?!" he demanded.

"Oh, her," Maria said. "Well, let's just say we...disposed of her~."

"What do you mean by _we?!_" Richter demanded once more, attempting to sit up once more.

"She means me," a male voice said in the darkness. Richter knew it too well.

"Alucard...!" Richter called, before wincing in pain once more. "Please...help me...!"

A sadistic smile spread across Alucard's face. "Why should I?"

"There's a good boy~," Maria said in her inviting tone, grinning down at Richter. "Alucard will not help you, Richter. He only obeys me."

"You...bastard...!" Richter coughed out, managing to cough up some blood as Maria held a knife to his throat.

"Shh~..." she shushed Richter, placing a finger to his lips. "Do not worry. You and Annette will be together soon. Now, rest in peace, Richter..."

With a single, fluid motion, Maria stabbed Richter in the heart, killing him instantly. A smile spread across Maria's face as she pulled the knife out.

"Hmph, pathetic," she said.

_Maria and Alucard were never seen again, but they say they're still out there, looking for another victim..._


End file.
